


Cursed Ground

by wafflelate



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, Grass Chuunin Exams, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate
Summary: It was a really nice field while it lasted.





	Cursed Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedQwyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQwyll/gifts).



Being put in charge of the exams used to be an honor, but political turmoil has made it dangerous instead. At first, Rei thinks the worst part will be trying to keep Fruit and Flower in check, but then Leaf and Mist's genin form a sudden alliance. And _then_ one of the Leaf genin actually helps the Sand team stay in the exam. And _then_ that Leaf genin goes and almost dies during a botched kidnapping. 

It's a thankless job — without even mentioning the more pedestrian problems, like civilian merchants and demanding nobles and Cloud's clogged toilets — and by the time all the foriegn ninja go home, Rei is ready to murder whoever nominated her for this position. 

Especially because _it gets worse_. The clean-up starts. 

"What are we going to do with the sand?" one underling asks her. 

Another underling, already poking around in the ruined field, says, "Ow! There's glass. Those Konoha kids were great with lightning." 

"Uh," says a third, "wasn't this... made with one big giant seal?" 

Anyone standing anywhere near the sand immediately retreats. The debate about who will deal with the sand pit lasts well into the night. 

Rei hates Nara Shikako _so much_. 


End file.
